


among us seven

by jinyoungscake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Crack, GOT7 - Freeform, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Two Impostors (Among Us), crack fic?, it’s currently two am and i have school tomorrow, jinson, tag yourself i’m jackson, there’s so much dialogue i’m scared, this is my first fic with all the members i’m so happy, yugbam is literally my favorite friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungscake/pseuds/jinyoungscake
Summary: the got7 among us fanfic literally no one asked for
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	among us seven

“Black, what the fuck are you doing? The comms were sabotaged but you’re too busy making out with white in the hallway to actually see the problem here,”

“Shut up Mark, you’re probably an imposter anyways. Your red skin gives me weird vibes, and we all have names gamer boy,” Jackson said into his ear piece, with the bulky black suit making him break small into a sweat.

“Mark-hyung,” Jaebeom corrected.

“You should’ve listened to me. I told you this would happen idiot,” Said a voice from beside him.

“You can’t speak Jinyoung, yellow said he saw you participating just as much from watching the security cameras. You probably couldn’t hear it over the sounds of the tasks you  _ should _ be doing though,”

“Mark-hyung, these nicknames are shit just say my name please,” Yugyeom whined from afar but close enough for Jinyoung and Jackson to actually hear from a distance.

“Let’s actually go do something practical for ourselves and everyone else,” said Jinyoung, pushing Jackson’s black suit further away from his own white one. Jackson sighed deeply enough that it was caught in the microphone.

“I really do think it’s Mark-Hyung, Jinyoung,”

Jackson looked like he was pleading with his eyes.

“You literally don’t have proof Jackson,” Jinyoung sighed. “Just because you had a suspicion about Jaebeom last week and it was right doesn’t make you right every time. You could be imposter for all I know,”

“But I’m telling you, it’s Mark-hyung! Maybe Yugyeom too but I’m not sure,”

“Jackson, you’re being so sus. Stop before you get yourself voted off,” Came from another familiar voice.

“Green, where are you?” Asked Mark in everyone’s earpiece. “I’ve seen everyone at least once except you,”

“Cut the nicknames Mark-hyung, they’re not cool,” replied Bambam and there was an audible sigh from Mark’s end. “At least respect the code names we came up with ourselves. If anyone wants to call me ‘skrt skrt’ I’m totally fine with it,”

“Everyone in the cam’s view just physically cringed Bam,” Yugyeom informed him.

“Haters,” the Thai man scoffed in disappointment. 

“Alright whatever, back to the point. Bambam where are you?”

Bambam looked around to his white scenery with hospital beds and a medical scanner. “I’m leaving medbay, I had the inspection task. But it’s not me, I can prove it. Yugyeom, meet me at the garbage shoot. If I die we know it’s him,” 

The green suit began jogging down the cafeteria towards storage, his boots making a loud impact with every step. When he finally made it to the hallway, goosebumps crawled down his spine, there was another presence.

“Okay, Bam I’m on my way,”

Except, the voice didn’t sound close, there was someone else. Bambam heard the steps of someone else close enough and hoped that Yugyeom would make it in time.

“Yugyeom, hurry up,”

“I’m trying, it’s getting kinda dark in here,” Yugyeom said in a small voice.

“Getting dark? The lights! The lights were sabotaged! I’ll run to electrical real quick—”

Bambam quickly covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming out loud. If you asked him in the moment, he didn’t know if he was terrified at the fact that he was being killed off or that it was by someone in a hideous brown suit.

Brown suit quickly slammed a red sticker to Bambam’s helmet while he stood in shock. He thinks he also heard a whimper of ‘gross’ but wasn’t too sure. As the lights continued dimming he quickly ran to admin as fast as he could, escaping through the vent. Crawling through the vent wasn’t usually his favorite strategy but with Yugyeom on his way, it was the next best choice.

Right as he vented into O2 the lights began to turn back on and Yugyeom entered the storage room screaming at the sight in front of him.

“NO! BAMBAM! DON’T GIVE UP ON ME, NOT NOW!”

“I’m sorry Yuggie—” Bambam choked, body slouched against the wall. Yugyeom ran his fingers softly across the bright red sticker on the forehead of the helmet.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough, it’s my fault,” The maknae said, tears coming into his eyes.

“Don’t blame yourself, it’s okay. At least I get to die peacefully in your arms,” Bambam smiled, his face became relaxed and his body went limp.

“Bambam—” Yugyeom cried, nose running and tears overflowing his eyes. He couldn’t help but to blame himself for the loss of his best friend. The yellow suited boy just continued to sit there in sorrow with his best friend limp in his hold.

“Oh my god, can you stop crying now? It's been like five minute,” Bambam complained. “Are you going to at least try to avenge me? What a crybaby, you’re sus,”

Yugyeom wiped his tears, eyes and face still red.

“Literally last game— when you died and I reported you, you— complained the whole day about how you didn’t even— have a dramatic exit. So I gave you what you wanted. Whatever— you’re too much,” He responded, sniffing every couple of words.

“Says the one who’s still crying,”

“I can’t help it. What if it was real and I really lost you?” he nearly broke again.

“Just report my dead body, you’re useless,” Bambam rolled his eyes. “Maybe someone will actually avenge my death then,”

Yugyeom sighed “I’ll avenge you don’t worry,” and quickly pressed on the button to turn his mic back on. “I found Bambam dead in storage, everyone meet in the cafeteria within the next twenty seconds,”

* * *

Everyone was seated at the large round cafeteria table except Bambam who was on the floor in the corner of the room, looking so pissed he’d fight the air pressure for being too high.

“One minute discussion starting now,” Youngjae moderated as he flipped the small hourglass in the middle of the time.

“I’m voting Mark,” Jackson said.

“That was stupid, you didn’t even hear him out,” Jinyoung sighed, looking just as exhausted as he probably was.

“It wasn’t me, I was in weapons fixing wires,” Mark said, clearly done with Jackson’s accusations. Speaking of, the man was giving him the weirdest look. Mark believes it’s supposed to be intimidating but he just looks stupid.

“I think the most valid guess is a self report. I mean, Bambam did say ‘If i die just know it’s Yugyeom’, right?” came from Jaebeom who’s been mostly silent the entire game.

“I agree. But if it’s not Yugyeom then it has to be Jaebeom,”

“What?” Jaebeom asked, giving Mark a puzzled look from his statement.

“You’ve barely spoken in the entire game. And you’re diverting the attention away from yourself to Yugyeom. Where were you?” he asked.

“I get your point Mark-hyung but I was in the upper engine filling up the gas, I’m not an imposter,”

“Well two of us are obviously imposters so someone’s lying, and I’m innocent,” Yugyeom jotted into the conversation.

“I don’t think it’s Yugyeom but I’m fine with voting him out,”

“Jinyoung-hyung, you’re so mean,”

“It’s Mark-hyung guys! How do we know if he’s even telling the truth about doing a task in weapons? Also Yugyeom, why’s your face so red? Were you crying?”

“Shut up. Anyways, why is no one suspecting Youngjae? It’s always the quiet ones. And, who puts their dog in an awful astronaut suit. That’s just torture,” Yugyeom claimed.

“Crying? That’s sus,”

“Don’t disrespect Coco like that. And what am I supposed to say while you guys are arguing and accusing each other? But me and Mark-hyung were doing tasks together in Weapons, he saw me do the rockets, you can ask him yourself,”

“Coco’s sus too,” Jackson said, looking a little too serious.

“Well, I didn’t see him actually do it cause the task took up my screen but I wasn’t killed so I’ll trust him,”

“I don’t trust you!” Jackson yelled pointing his finger at Mark. “Look at him in his bright red suit, I’m telling you!”

“Jackson is so sus,” Bambam commented from the corner far away. Everyone gave him a face that he couldn’t exactly read. “What? I didn’t say if it was actually him or not,”

“You guys, it might be Jackson,”

“What?! Jinyoung, I would’ve killed you already if it was,”

“You might be using that as an excuse so no one suspects you,” Jinyoung claimed on a more logical view. “Nevermind, it's probably too advanced of a strategy for you,”

Youngjae snorted but realized the last few pieces of sand were running low. He pulled out a miniature version of the small hourglass and flipped this one as well.

“Okay thirty second voting time. Starting, now!”

Everyone except pitiful Bambam wrote down who they thought was an imposter or whether to just skip the round on a small piece of paper. Jackson was obviously the first one to put his folded piece of paper into the pile. Then went Mark, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Youngjae, and then Jaebeom. There was probably about ten seconds left when everyone was finished but Youngjae began counting and sorting them.

“Okay, Jinyoung-hyung voted for Yugyeom, Mark-hyung voted for Yugyeom—” The yellow boy looked visibly pouty. “Jackson-hyung voted for Mark-hyung, Jaebeom-hyung skipped, Me for Yugyeom, and Yugyeom skipped,”

Before anyone could say anything Yugyeom pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket. The crumpled paper was quickly unraveled and straight with dark bold letters of ‘CREWMATE’. 

“It wasn’t me! Now Bam’s gonna kill me for not avenging him!”

“Sorry Yugs,” Youngjae said, patting his hand onto the innocent one’s shoulder.

“Don’t cry about it now,” Jinyoung joked with an irritating smirk on his face. Oh what Yugyeom would do if he could just smack it off his hyung’s face. Jackson’s high pitched laughter didn’t help his annoyance either.

“Whatever, Bam and I are gonna get to the bottom of this,” He said walking towards his best friend in the dark green suit. After getting far enough where their whispers wouldn’t be heard Yugyeom finally asked. “Who killed you?”

“Maybe if you didn’t get voted out like a loser, you’d find out yourself,”

Bambam rolled his eyes with his arms crossed against his chest. Yugyeom sighed clearly annoyed with Bambam’s attitude, not that it was anything he wasn’t used to.

“Fine be that way, I’ll just find out myself then,” said the younger as he stopped away towards the current players.

“Okay, let’s continue with our tasks then and make sure to turn back on your mics,” Jaebeom stated as they all split into different directions. Except, Jackson was clinging onto Jinyoung’s arm screaming about how Mark was right behind them.

“Jinyoung-ah!! Run!! Mark is behind us! See he’s following because I know it’s him!”

“Mark-hyung,” Jaebeom corrected again.

“I could be imposter for all you know Jackson,” Jinyoung tried to reason.

“No, I know you’re not. I just get these suspicions, I don’t know how to explain it. But you’re not an imposter,”

“Fine, let’s go,” Jinyoung said, grabbing Jackson’s hand with his own and dragging him into navigation. “I have few tasks here so just stay with me,” Their hands were still interlocked together as Jinyoung completed his first task of downloading a file. “Jackson, I have to let go to fix the wires, just stay close. Let me know if anyone’s coming,”

“Okay Nyoung,”

Jinyoung grabbed the red wire from the left side quickly connecting it with the red on the right. Luckily, with their astronaut suits on, he’s sure there was minimal electrical damage to them. If for anything he’s sure they’re safer than the gloves technicians wear.

The tasks weren’t difficult, just more time consuming and required a certain amount of focus. Jinyoung flew through the wires easy enough but nearly jumped when Jackson whispered yelled.

“Jaebeom’s coming!”

“Feel any weird vibes from him too? Maybe a cat vibe? Ouch! It was a joke,”

Jaebeom looked just as cautious as the idiotic pair had been as well. However, when a yellow suit appeared from behind Jaebeom’s purple one, Jackson screamed from terror.

“Ahh! Yugyeom’s been revived! I’m sorry, spare me!” Yelped the Chinese man. 

“Don’t piss your pants hyung, I’m still allowed to finish my own tasks and witness things. I just can’t talk to anyone who’s still alive but in this case I’m just explaining. But I won’t speak word after… now,”

“If I was imposter I’d kill Yugyeom first,” Jinyoung stated too calmly that it gave everyone chills, even himself.

“Come on, I have a task in shields,” Jackson said, pulling Jinyoung with him. After passing through, Jinyoung looked back in the hallway feeling a weird presence somewhere other than the two still in navigation, but blew it off when he saw nothing.

However, someone was watching from the vent that they had just passed. But he waited to take his chance when he saw Jinyoung say something to Jackson and then turn right down the hallway. There were two options available but he already knew which one he wanted to take.

Editing the vent silently, he passed Jackson, quickly, but not too quiet for him to become suspicious. And there he was, Jinyoung, in the broad daylight of his white suit, fixing the wires in communications.

All Youngjae wanted was a colored suit that would match with Coco’s fur, but instead he got stuck with brown. The white was elegant and beautiful like little his baby and he wanted to match with him as well.

Walking into comms, Jinyoung acknowledged his presence with a hum. He seemed to have been about half way through with the wires but Youngjae noticed the way his hands moved faster than they had before. He had to get revenge, it was now or never. His hands itched towards Jinyoung’s shoulder with a sticker ready in his pocket.

“Jackson! Look who’s here, I haven’t seen him the whole game so far,”

Youngjae nearly cursed out loud, he had been so close.

“Who? Youngjae? Yeah he just passed by me,” Jackson said a little too enthusiastically. “I got the imposter vibes from him too!”

“What?! Why?” He couldn’t help but exclaim.

“I saw you vent,”

“How—”

“Emergency meeting! Emergency meeting!” Jackson yelled into his mic.

Everyone’s footsteps were audible as they ran through the hallways to meet in the cafeteria. Youngjae’s face was flushed pink unfortunately portraying his embarrassment of being caught.

They all met up at the same table except this time Bambam and Yugyeom were excluded in the corner.

“Youngjae admitted to venting,” Jackson began nearly jumping from his seat.

“Wait, wait, wait. Start the timer,” Mark said, this time flipping the hourglass himself. “Okay, go,”

“Youngjae admitted to venting. Youngjae’s an imposter,”

“But how can we believe you?” Jaebeom asked. “There’s two imposters and you and Jinyoung haven’t gone anywhere without each other nor died,”

“I’m sure if we weren’t together one of us would’ve died by now, just the imposters are chickens to pull something on us.” Jinyoung stated. “Except I have to give props to Youngjae for trying to kill me,”

Despite giving himself away, Youngjae’s ears were flaming from the compliment or sarcastic statement, whichever one it was still made him burn.

“I-” he tried to save himself. “I wasn’t even trying to kill you, I had a task in there too!”

“Then how come you vented?!”

“You’re just making that up to get me out!”

“Jaebeom’s got a point, you and Jinyoung might be imposters,” Mark inputted, buying Youngjae’s arguments. 

“Be quiet Mark-hyung, I know you’re an imposter and that’s why you’re standing up for Youngjae,”

“Bro, I would’ve already killed you if I was!”

“Let’s just vote Youngjae for this round, and if it’s not him the remaining ones can vote either Jackson or I out,” Jinyoung stated bringing them to somewhat of a compromise.

“Fine, I agree,” said Jaebeom.

“Alright, me too,” Mark sighed.

“What?! It’s not me though!”

“Alright, then we’ll see after voting takes place,” Jackson smirked at Youngjae.

“Fine… voting starts now,” He said, flipping over the miniature glass once again. Youngjae quickly grabbed the small piece of paper in the middle of the table and jotted down Jackson’s name. He reached to place his beside the center of the table but Jackson quickly slammed his down right before Youngjae could with his own. He swears there was some form of energy radiating off of Jackson’s skin.

Everyone else placed theirs down shortly after and Youngjae began to count the votes, and for some reason still hoped he hadn’t been eliminated.

“Jaebeom-hyung for me, Jinyoung-hyung for me, Mark-hyung for me,” he nearly sighed in the middle of reading them. “Me for Jackson-hyung, and Jackson-hyung for me.

“Alright, show us then,”

He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out his neatly folded small paper. He took his time unwrapping it, leaving open suspense for Jaebeom and Mark. ‘IMPOSTER’ was written in bold font.

“Okay, nice call Jackson and Jinyoung,” Mark complimented, but all he got in return was an evil glare from Jackson and a neutral expression from Jinyoung.

Youngjae now began towards the ghosted corner already knowing a lecture was coming.

“Why would you kill me first of all people?!” Bambam asked, obviously salty so Youngjae will add a little bit of more salt to the wound.

“You were the easiest target,” He said finally laughing out loud, acting was a piece of work.

Bambam gasped, clearly offended by the words.

“Maybe brown actually suits you,”

* * *

“Psst Jinyoung! Where’d you go?” Jackson whispered into his mic.

“Just because you whisper doesn’t mean we don’t hear you Jackson,” Jaebeom said.

“Okay but really, where is Jinyoung? I haven’t seen him in a couple of minutes. And are we at least almost done with all our tasks? That’s one of our last hopes against Mark-hyung,”

As Jackson was speaking there was a flashing red light that came on signaling that O2 was sabotaged.

“I’m by electrical but I’ll try to make it to admin as fast as I can,” Jaebeom said to whoever was listening.

“I’m right by weapons, I’ll fix the O2 myself,” stated Mark. He ran towards the oxygen level stabilizer and quickly put in the code. But as he turned around, the corner of his eye noticed a white suit with a large red sticker on his chest. He let out a loud gasp from the sight. “I found Jinyoung dead in the O2 room,”

“Jinyoung?!”

“Give me one second, I’m almost done with this code… Okay, done. Cafeteria meeting?”

“Yeah let’s go,” Mark said, Jinyoung following behind him looking more dead than everyone else had.

“You look like a zombie,” Jaebeom commented at the sight, but Jinyoung just continued until he met the other ghosted teammates and imposter in the dreadful corner.

“The love of my life was killed and you will not get away with this!” Jackson yelled, stomping towards Mark. But, Mark wouldn’t buy it.

“We all know it’s you Jackson,”

“What?! Please, we know it’s you Mark-hyung! I’ve known since the very beginning,”

“Which is exactly why no one believes you, you’re too sus Jackson. You’re the only one who thinks it’s me,”

“You sound too confident Mark, don’t you agree Jaebeom?” Jackson said, quickly averting his eyes towards him.

“I don’t know Jackson, where were you when the oxygen was dropping?” Asked Jaebeom, who luckily started the timer right when they began to speak.

Jackson’s mouth dropped open from shock.

“Why else would your boyfriend look so dead right now? He trusted you,” Mark said, only convincing Jaebeom further.

Only Jackson noticed the way Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed from that but he wouldn’t say anything about it anyways.

“I was finishing my last task in the lower engine! Believe me hyung, it’s Mark!”

“Mark-hyung,” he corrected.

“It’s Mark-hyung!”

“Convince me,”

Jackson felt panicked but did the next best thing he could come up with.

“Park Jinyoung is the love of my life. The moon to my star. The oxygen that helps me live. He is the reason that I live. Why would I ever take that away from myself?”

“Okay, yeah he’s imposter,” Jaebeom agreed right as the timer began to run low.

“It’s not me!”

“You played well for the most part,” Mark complimented the younger, but his hand moved too fast for him to respond. He flipped the mini timer with force and everyone wrote down their thoughts on who was the imposter.

Jaebeom was the one who began to read the results.

“Jackson for Mark-hyung, Me for Jackson, and Mark-hyung for Jackson. Reveal yourself,” Jaebeom said with great confidence of winning.

Unable to be more disappointed, Jackson pulled his paper out of his pocket and revealed it as quickly as possible as it had read ‘CREWMATE’.

“I told you!” Jackson yelled, clearly frustrated with his loss against Mark. Jaebeom’s mouth dropped wide open in response. “Now we have to do the punishment, oh my god,”

“Oh my god,” Jaebeom repeated.

* * *

“You’re first Jackson,” Mark said, taking great pride in those words.

The rope was secured tightly around Jackson’s waist as well as the rest of the crewmates. His grip was right around the handles of the open door.

“I can’t! This is so scary!”

But Mark wouldn’t listen to his pleas as he pushed Jackson’s body out with enough force of his own body weight and non gravitational force. His screams were loud and fresh in their earpieces but all the rest of innocents knew their ten minute punishment wasn’t too far away either.

**Author's Note:**

> i really got inspiration for this short fic from playing among us with the jpc group chat and i literally love them istg. anyways, i hope y’all enjoyed it and it at least made you smile a little bit. it’s not my best work, but i enjoyed writing it :) my twitter is @jinyoungscakes if you want to message me, stay updated, or anything really <3 and if y’all can come up with any good reasons got7 is in space, please let me know. my mind went blank at that part.


End file.
